closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
J2 Communications
Background: J2 Communications was founded by James P. Jimirro, who also founded The Disney Channel while head of Walt Disney Telecommunications and Non-Theatrical Company, under which he'd also established Walt Disney Home Video. The company's name came from his initials. 1st Logo (1987) Logo: On a black background, a letter and number "J2" slide in from both sides of the screen and stop at the center. Then "COMMUNICATIONS" (in the same font as "J2" fly in from us and beneath the letters. FX/SFX: The sliding of the letters and flying in of "COMMUNICATIONS". Cheesy Factor: No effort put here, but this is a placeholder. Music/Sounds: A warbling synth note with a drumbeat that echoes 5 times. Availability: Ultra rare. Found on early VHS prints of Dorf On Golf. Scare Factor: Medium, due to the music and sudden appearance of "J2". 2nd Logo (1987-1991) Nickname: "Space Jam" Logo: Against a starfield, the lilac-colored CG letter J and numeral 2 are seen at extremely close range as they begin to rotate and move back, first separating shortly from one another in a diagonal direction, then reuniting. After they slow down and come to a stop, a pinpoint of light forms near the top of the screen and sweeps down in an arc, leaving the word "communications" trailing very rapidly from right to left in purple font. The J and 2 both emit one "sparkle," in that respective order, and the logo fades out. Variant: A version exists with the logo on a solid black background without the starfield. On the 1987 releases of Groucho: A Life in Revue and How to Have a Moneymaking Garage Sale with Phyllis Diller, there seems to be a placeholder variant. We simply see the conjoined "J2", in sky blue, zooming in, with "COMMUNICATIONS" fading under it with lines above and below the word. The former tape uses the standard synth theme, while the latter has a horn fanfare. FX/SFX: The rotating CG letters, the starfield, the "sparkling." Cheesy Factor: The music and lilac color scheme on the font are long past trendy now. Music/Sounds: A groovy synth jingle with four gradually louder two-note bursts from a brass section, combined with a descending slap-bass line, and ending in three brass notes, a cymbal on the third note and a short synth drumroll. Availability: Found on VHS copies of The Mother Goose Treasury, Dorf on Golf and Dorf and the First Games of Mount Olympus, among possible others like Star Wars: Droids. Also found on ITC Home Video releases in the United States. Can Be Found on VHS copies of Warrior Cats Into The Wild The Movie, Warrior Cats Into The Wild and Warrior Cats Truth or Dare, among possible others like Tamagotchi Video Adventures, Tamagotchi: The Movie, Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in The Universe!, Let's Go Tamagotchi!, Tamagotchi!, Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream, Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends, Tamagotchi Friends, GO-GO Tamagotchi!, Tamagotchi! Tamatomo Daishuu GO, Eiga Tamagotchi: Himitsu no Otodake Daisakusen! and Warrior Cats: Fire and Ice: The Movie and Warrior Cats: Fire and Ice themeselves. Can Be Also found on Toshiba EMI (Japan) releases in Japan. Scare Factor: Low. The groovy nature of the whole thing mitigates any fears that might be induced by the darkness, as well as making it a favorite of many. Category:Japan Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Logos